sacredseasonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page/Updates and Notices
History September 2010 * 26 Sep 10 - Arenas have reset. August 2010 * 29 Aug 10 - Arenas and All of Jona's quests have reset. July 2010 * 01 Jul 10 - Arenas and All of Jona's quests have reset. June 2010 * 01 Jun 10 - Arenas and All of Jona's quests have reset. May 2010 * 02 May 10 - Arenas and some of Jona's quests have reset. April 2010 * 24 Apr 10 - LVL 333 Weapons have been released * 15 Apr 10 - Character Transfer System for Sacred Seasons 2 has been activated. March 2010 * 31 Mar 10 - Arenas have reset. * 22 Mar 10 - The Mega-Dungeon is released, it is called Bear Invasion 3 * 10 Mar 10 - All gold purchased after Feb 15th (this was before sacred hats/weapons upgrade was released) will be replicated in SS2, and gold purchased before Feb 15th will be replicated in SS2 at a rate of 10 to 1, up until SS2 is launched. * 10 Mar 10 - Update to allow password retrieval for Kongregate / Facebook users to transfer username / gold to SS2: After clearing your cache and reloading, type this to get your password: /p * 09 Mar 10 - Arenas have reset. * 06 Mar 10 - Arenas and some of Jona's quests have reset. February 2010 * 27 Feb 10 - Sacred Weapons have a stat increase. They now have 212 MAG/ATK. * 26 Feb 10 - New Lvl 150 Hats are now available for all the people who buy the 50k gold package for a second time with Kreds. * 21 Feb 10 - Van2010 Stick Scythe and Van2010 Torch Staff went on sale on World Store for a limited time. They will be gone after the final ceremony. * 19 Feb 10 - Lvl 200 Armor went on sale for limited time. * 19 Feb 10 - Arenas and some of Jona's quests have reset. * 18 Feb 10 - Next Sacred Solstice Guild Competition starts Friday Feb 19th at 6pm PST and ends Sunday Feb 21st at 6pm PST. http://sacredseasons.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=5154 January 2010 * 29 Jan 10 - Next Sacred Solstice Guild Competition starts Monday Feb 1st at 10am PST and ends Wednesday Feb 3rd at 10am PST.Ended. * 28 Jan 10 - Arenas have reset. * 28 Jan 10 - Medicine Man's 150 skill SP cost is reduced, along with some other small fixes/changes to the game. * 21 Jan 10 - Lvl 200 Weapons and Lvl 100 hats are now available for 1550g and 850g respectively. (They'll be in the store permanently.)http://sacredseasons.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4430 * 20 Jan 10 - Arenas have reset. * 17 Jan 10 - Level 100 Mag Hat got hair. * 14 Jan 10 - Arenas have reset. * 12 Jan 10 - Skills update: Desert Bandit's Absolute Hydration III changed from 50% chance of success to 75%, and Evergreen Soldier's heals are now group heals instead. http://sacredseasons.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4020 * 8 Jan 10 - Level 200 Weapons were released until next Monday, 11 Jan 10. * 7 Jan 10 - Level 200 Weapons preview: Staff example, Attack weapon example * 5 Jan 10 - Arenas have reset. *5 Jan 10 - Announcement: Level 200 weapons will be released on Friday, 8 Jan 10.http://www.sacredseasons.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=3761 *2 Jan 10 - Arenas have reset. * 1 Jan 10 - Level 100 Hats released for a limited time. Ended December 2009 * 23 Dec 09 - Weasel Knife can be earned on a Kongregate challenge in Shadowreign RPG until Jan 1st. Ended * 22 Dec 09 - Arenas and some of Jonas' quests have reset. * 12 Dec 09 - Level 140+ gold weapons are gone. * 10 Dec 09 - The Plagued Grounds Arena (PGA) was beaten http://www.sacredseasons.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=2821 * 9 Dec 09 - Arenas have reset. * 6 Dec 09 - Level 140+ weapons will be gone forever http://sacredseasons.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=2721 * 2 Dec 09 - Skills update - Now some skills works also on harder enermy and a new buff overrides an old buff November 2009 * 28 Nov 09 - PGA and DFA Quests have been Released * 25 Nov 09 - Level 140+ Weapons planned for limited availability * 24 Nov 09 - Arenas and some of Jonas' quests have reset. * 17 Nov 09 - Deadfields Arena has been released (There is no quest yet). * 16 Nov 09 - Plagued Grounds Arena has been released (There is no quest yet). * 14 Nov 09 - Minimum damage removed. Damage is still harder to defend against though, making 1 damage hits much rarer. * 13 Nov 09 - Arenas and some of Jonas' quests have reset. Level 50 hats with stat bonuses are available again in the World Store. Minimum damage added for monsters. * 07 Nov 09 - Arenas have reset along with PvP rankings on the website. * 07 Nov 09 - New Silver Weapons released. * 03 Nov 09 - New Area "Plagued Grounds" has been released. * 01 Nov 09 - Some Jonas Quest Reset, You can Complete Them Again! October 2009 * 29 Oct 09 - Sacred Weapons are available. * 24 Oct 09 - L133 Armour and Lvl 125 Weapons are available again for two days (1350 gold per armour and 1150 gold per weapon, class specific) Ended. * 1 Oct 09 - UW xp nerfed, Damage nerfed September 2009 * 20 Sept 09 - 10:00 PST, Shikaawa Battle of the Guilds Tournament open. Ended. * 19 Sept 09 - 10:00 PST, Heroes Of The Heartlands Tournament open. Ended. * 19 Sept 09 - 09:30 PST, Heroes Of The Heartlands Tournament sign-up shut. * 13 Sept 09 - 14:00 EST, Servers are now back up! * 13 Sept 09 - 00:00 EST, Servers are down, L125 Weapons Released (Removed) , Tournament sign up open.